


Support

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He gets better, I just had this in my head, M/M, Mild Character Injury, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Oikawa is lonely, Restaurant Manager Iwaizumi, SakuAtsu, Sexting, Single Dad Oikawa, Toddler Kageyama, Toddler Shoyou, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, lawyer oikawa, matsuhana - Freeform, single dad iwaizumi, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Single dads Tooru and Hajime Iwaizumi can't stop finding each other whether it be over an angry client, fighting toddlers, criminal court cases or late night meetings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 233
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this adorable art:  
> https://haikyuucrows.tumblr.com/post/169661764240

Tooru hoisted Tobio onto his shoulders and grinned up at him, Tobio tried and failed to return the smile. Not because he wasn’t a happy kid or that he didn’t want to smile, but Tobio was never great at expressing his emotions. He and his dad had the same habit of plastering expressions of their faces that did well to stop others from questioning them further. Tobio was a 3 year old with an experienced scowl and Oikawa always wore a smile no matter how he felt. 

Tooru brushed a stray piece of lint off of the hem of Tobio’s pants and walked toward the door that led into his daycare. It was 7 am and neither of them were particularly ready for the day, so Tooru wore his smile and Tobio wore his scowl.

“Tooru! Tobio! It’s always lovely to see you both.” The daycare manager smiled at them, his white teeth lighting up the lobby.

Tooru smiled back and lifted Tobio off of his neck. “Good morning, Koushi. How’s your day?”

“It’s going well, I only have Tobio’s best friend here so far. The others start arriving around 8 or so nowadays.” 

Tooru glanced down at his son. “You have a best friend?” Tobio crossed his arms and huffed. Tooru snorted at his emotionally constipated toddler and handed Koushi his neatly packed daycare backpack. “I’m glad he has a friend.”

Koushi opened the gate and Tobio sprinted into the daycare. Tooru didn’t get a chance to see who Tobio’s friend was, but he heard a crash, a squeal, and another daycare attendant calming talking to the two kids. Koushi smiled and shook his head softly. “They’re a wild pair.”

“I don’t know how you do it, I really don’t.”

Koushi raised a gray eyebrow at him. “You deal with high profile cases all day but you draw the line at children?”

Tooru laughed softly. “Criminals and the like, I can handle. Give me more than one of Tobio and I don’t know if I would be the one running the household anymore.” 

Koushi winced as another crash echoed in the quiet lobby and nodded at Tooru. “See you this afternoon!”

  
  


Tooru could handle any hardened criminal or accused man that a prosecutor could throw at him. He was a high profile lawyer and civil activist with an astonishing success rate. He was one of the most sought after in the city and had the dedication to his work to show for it. He was still young, only 28, and had already established himself in the legal world. He walked into the offices of OiHanaMatt and greeted the receptionist happily. 

He received the same curt nod that he always did.

“Kenma, why do you make me work for your affections?” 

“Because I don’t want to ‘affect’ you, Oikawa.”

“How many times have I asked you to call me Tooru?” Tooru fluttered his eyelashes and pushed the extra large black coffee toward the blonde behind the desk. 

“At least once more. Thank you, Oikawa.” Kenma nodded again and Tooru took it as a polite dismissal. 

He heard commission before he even reached his office door. He pushed it open to find his two partners sloppily making out on the couch he regretted putting in his office. “Get out.”

They took another second before pulling away. Hanamaki frowned and slung his arm around Matsukawa. “Your office is at least 6 degrees cooler than either of ours. It’s much more comfortable to make out in here.”

“I don’t care. Be gone before I come in next time.”

“We usually are.”

Tooru ignored the admittance that his partners were regularly using his office to choke on each other’s tongues. He rolled his eyes and settled in front of his desk. “Don’t you two have work to do?”

“Not at this exact moment, boss.” Matsukawa responded with ease.

“Why don’t you bring me coffee, Tooru?” 

“Why do you insist on making out in my office?” 

“Why did you lock our access to the thermostat?”

“Why do you insist on it being 52 degrees in the entire building?” Tooru challenged for the last time as he stared at the two lifelong friends in front of him that he regretted meeting almost every single day of his life.

They crossed their arms simultaneously which made Tooru gag. Tooru’s phone rang and he immediately pointed at his door, waiting until they were both behind it before he answered.

“Oikawa.”

He listened intently to the other voice on the phone, taking notes on the yellow pad of paper in front of him. He clicked his pen shut and thanked the caller, ending the call. He tapped the pen against the pad and stared down at it. He had agreed to start a slew of pro-bono cases. He tried to fit in as many as he could while still nabbing the clients that were willing to keep him on a $650/hour retainer. Those clients finance his pro-bono loving lifestyle.

He stared down at the list, it was only a handful of clients that usually had relatively easy cases but they didn’t have the means to do anything other than agree to a plea bargain that they probably didn't deserve. 

As if on cue, his phone rang with a big client that he was interested in defending. 

“Oikawa.”

“Mr. Oikawa, this is Jian De’Lue, the assistant to Mr. Wong. I’m confirming that you’re still available to meet for lunch today at 11:15 at Perue’s?” Mr. Wong’s assistant spoke as if she was reading from a script and it bothered Tooru to no end.

“Jian, please, I’ve told you time and time again there isn’t a need for such formalities. How is your mother doing? Did she recover well?”

Jian seemed surprised that Tooru remembered her mother was ill and that bothered Tooru more than anything else. “Mr T-Oik- Sir, yes, she is doing well. Thank you for asking.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m glad she recovered nicely. Do give her my best.”

“Thank you, sir.” She typed something into her computer and cleared her throat softly. “Is that-”

“Yes, Jian. I’ll be there.” 

They thanked each other again and ended the call. 

Tooru went about his day of phone calls, Zoom calls, note taking, updating clients on their cases, and reaching out to others involved in his current cases until 11 am rolled around. He straightened out his suit jacket and walked the short trek to Perue’s. Mr. Wong was waiting for him with a tight lipped smile, the man never had a wide range of emotions: that seemed to be a regular in Tooru’s life.

“Mr. Wong, how are we doing today?”

“I’d be significantly better if my drink had arrived-” Mr. Wong snapped his fingers at the flustered waitress that was busy dealing with the lunch rush. She held up a finger and turned back toward her conversation with a guest she was helping. 

Tooru frowned at how red Mr. Wong’s face started getting. “I can go-”

“Absolutely not.” Mr. Wong’s voice dripped with dissatisfaction over his immense predicament. 

Tooru held back his eye roll and pulled out a legal pad from his briefcase. “As we discussed on the phone, I’m fully prepared to take this case to court. I have no doubt we will win by a landslide-”

“GET OVER HERE NOW!” Mr. Wong bellowed the words at the young waitress. She jumped a solid foot in the air and scurried over to their table. “ _ What the fuck is taking so long _ ?” He spoke in a harsh impatient whisper. 

“I apologize, Mr. Wong, as you can see it’s very busy today and I have one less-”

“I do not care in the slightest about your shortcomings. Bring me my drink now or fretting about it will be the last thing you do here.” Mr. Wong leaned toward her threateningly. 

She disappeared into the kitchen. 

Tooru licked his lips in annoyance. “Are we going to get started?”

“As soon as I have my drink.”

Tooru couldn't hold back his snort but the man across from him was too busy boring holes into the swinging doors to notice. The waitress came back no more than a minute and a half later and was even more flustered. She placed the drink in front of Mr. Wong, audibly gasping as the contents sloshed enough for a single drop to seep down the side of the glass.

Tooru looked up at the girl and she was fighting back tears.

“Bring me your manager. Now.”

She was sobbing as she left the table.

Tooru looked at the man across from him and decided he was done. The manager started approaching as Tooru stood.

“Where are you going, Mr. Oikawa?”

Tooru laughed softly. He pushed the contents of his briefcase that he had gathered to help Mr. Wong toward him. “This will help your next counsel.

“My next counsel? Excuse me? I have you on retainer-”

“No, Mr. Wong. You don’t. Effective immediately. I quit as your counsel. I’m not going to defend somebody who can’t even treat other human beings with basic decency.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with-”

“And that’s exactly why I have no interest in taking your case.” Tooru scoffed as he stood at his full height. “Also, a public defender could win your case, there’s zero reason you should be paying me thousands of yen an hour just because it’s me that’s representing you.” Tooru turned toward the red-eyed waitress hiding behind her manager. Her manager was tall, a couple of inches shorter than Tooru himself, but filled out ridiculously well in his black button up shirt. He flashed them both a smile. “Can I take care of the bill with you, love?”

The manager narrowed his eyes until he realized Tooru was talking to his waitress. He nudged her forward and she nodded. “Yes- yes, sir, please follow me.”

Tooru didn’t wait to hear the harsh words the manager spoke to Mr. Wong, he only stayed long enough to hear Mr. Wong lay a curse on Perue’s establishment and all its future endeavors. He shook his head softly as he signed the bill for the drink Mr. Wong ordered. He passed the paper back toward the fidgety waitress and winked at her. “Have a wonderful day, Ms. May.”

She accepted the receipt and tried to smile. Her eyes fell to the receipt and her shriek filled the restaurant. Tooru left her to her disbelief. It wasn’t  _ that _ big of a tip.

Tooru yawned as he wrapped up his last case of the day. It was nearing 5 and he had one more thing to wrap up before leaving. His phone rang the moment he reached his car.

“Oikawa.”

“Oikawa, it’s been a while.”

He recognized the voice immediately. “Kindaichi! My apprentice. How are you?”

“I’ve been better. I hate to call like this, but I...I need your help.”

“ _ My _ help in general or the help of OHM?” Tooru knew the answer but he asked the question anyway.

“OHM. I’m sorry-”

Tooru waived his hand in the air as he slid into his car. “Don’t worry about it, what can I help you with?

Kindaichi started explaining how a friend of his was arrested for vandalism and they supposedly have him on video doing it, but his friend was with him that night. They were out doing something questionable (aka probably illegal) so they didn’t have an alibi. Kindaichi was an old friend of Tooru’s from college that he knew he could trust. He tried to set up a meeting with Kindaichi early the next morning but Kindaichi was unavailable so Tooru would be meeting with the manager at the restaurant Kindaichi and his friend worked at.

  
  


Tooru arrived at the daycare 20 minutes later and smiled as he saw Tobio concentrating more than a 3 year old should on a picture book. Tooru leaned over the counter and smiled at Koushi. “What is he reading?”

“ _ Goodnight Darth Vader _ . He likes the pictures of the monsters and aliens, I assume he gets that from you.” Koushi giggled as he nodded toward the alien head keyring attached to his phone.

Tooru patted the good luck ornament and smiled wider. “That he does, he loves to read that at home as well. How was he today?”

Koushi shrugged. “He’s always good, Tooru. When he’s not being up Shouyou that is, but when one of them calms down so does the other. We always appreciate that respite.” Koushi leaned forward and lowered his voice. “He did have a small accident in the bathroom, he didn’t want me to tell you so that’s just between you and me.”

Tooru glanced at Tobio again and noticed he was wearing different pants from the ones he sent him in. He frowned slightly. Tobio hadn’t had an accident since he decided to full potty train himself just before his second birthday. “What happened?”

“Shouyou isn’t fully potty trained yet, he has accidents sometimes. Tobio won’t admit it but I think he was trying to show Shouyou how to use the bathroom and forgot he needed to go as well.”

“Is that okay? Him showing Shouyou?”

Koushi waved away his concern. “It’s perfectly fine. Another attendant was in the bathroom with them. Shouyou just climbed under his stall to ask Tobio for help. He’s a little shy with everybody except your boy.”

Tooru beamed at that. He loved the idea of Tobio having a friend so young, especially one that did better with him around since Tobio wasn’t the most social. Tobio looked up and jumped to his feet, sprinting toward the gate when he saw Tooru waiting for him.

“Daddy, daddy!” 

Tooru’s day melted away as that soft chant neared him. He swooped Tobio up and hugged him tight. “To-love, how was your day?”

Tobio nuzzled his cold nose into Tooru’s neck, sighing contentedly. “I played with my friends.”

Koushi smiled softly as he held out Tobio’s bag. “I’ll see you two in the morning.”

Tooru laughed loudly as Tobio failed to get a gargantuan spoonful of rice into his mouth. “To-love,  _ please _ . Small bites.” He spoke between laughs as the toddler decided to grin at him, dribbles of rice and drool slipping out of his mouth. Tooru snorted and missed the bibs Tobio used to wear. He leaned back and shoveled his own massive amount of rice into his mouth until they each had matching rice goatees. 

Post bath-time meant Tooru and Tobio curling up on Tobio’s twin sized race-car bed (something Tooru always wanted and never had as a child, that was a theme in Tobio’s much more privileged life). “Which book would you like to read tonight?”

Tobio yawned and rubbed his eye. He rolled off of the bed and studied his sturdy bookshelf. He picked out Green Eggs and Ham. Tooru held back a sigh at Tobio’s book choice. He had nothing against Dr. Seuss, but holy hell Green Eggs and Ham was 62 pages of 10 different words and Tobio insisted on staying awake for every single page turning rhyme. The slight annoyance faded as Tobio curled his small body against Tooru’s side, draping his arm over Tooru’s chest so he could turn the pages.

The day must have taken a lot out of him because Tobio passed out by page 6.

Tooru tucked him in, flicked on his starlight projector and stood in his doorway for a moment watching him sleep. He fought back his own yawn and retired to bed. He propped his laptop on his knees and typed the last touches of a case he wasn’t able to finish earlier. He glanced down at the text Kindaichi had sent him containing his friend's name: Kentarou Kyoutani. He set to researching the guy to find out what he could. 

Kentarou lived in a nice-ish part of the city where the crime rate was decently low. He held a job as a kitchen manager at a nice restaurant- Tooru’s eyes widened slightly as he realized he worked at Perue’s, the same restaurant he visited earlier in the day. He tried to remember the manager's face that showed up behind the waitress but he was more focused on her well-being. A deeper dig into Kentarou showed him that he used to be big into gambling, he had a significant amount of debt that just disappeared a few months ago when he started working at the restaurant. Tooru couldn’t find any further information on that. Lastly, he had a boyfriend of 6 years. According to their social media, Shigeru Yahaba was patiently waiting for Kentarou to propose, but it seemed he was getting restless with the hint dropping. 

Tooru shut his laptop, removed his glasses, and leaned back. 

He thought briefly about watching porn so he could just rub one out and fall asleep, but the issue wasn’t that: he was lonely. That’s all there was to it.

Tooru took a seat near the back of the restaurant and pulled out the research he had compiled about Kentarou. The case was going to be relatively easy, someone else could do it just as quickly as Tooru but they would more than likely charge an exuberant amount of money. He was scrolling through unread emails when who he assumed was the manager walked up to the table. Tooru looked up with a smile and his planned easy formal greeting faded.

“I appreciate what you’re doing. I’m Hajime Iwaizumi. Kentarou is a really close friend of mine and this is the last thing he needs.” Hajime sat across from Tooru and stared at him.

Tooru's mouth hung open and his cheeks were slightly pink. He cleared his throat, straightened his glasses unnecessarily, and looked down at his papers. “It’s no problem- it’s not- it’s nothing.”

Hajime snapped his fingers suddenly. “I know you! You were here yesterday.”

“Oh, was I?” Tooru's attempt at nonchalance failed.

“You don’t remember tipping my waitress over 1 million yen?” Hajime leaned back and crossed his arms, sizing Tooru up for the first time. He knew Tooru’s suit was expensive simply because he had seen high class businessmen in and out of his restaurant for the last 10 years wearing fancier suit after fancier suit. His shoes were probably real leather. His briefcase was definitely real leather judging by the designer logo. Even his glasses had a logo on them he recognized from being on the sides of buses.

“That was a gift-” Tooru didn’t know why he said it.

Hajime blinked in response. “What was?”

“My briefcase. It was a gift. From my sister. A few years ago.” Tooru noticed Hajime studying the dark brown briefcase that he held close to his heart.

“Oh, I wasn’t-”

“I know what you were thinking.” Tooru reponsded icily. 

“You don’t.” 

“You looked at my suit, my shoes, my briefcase and my glasses- in that order. It’s fine, Hajime. I’m used to it. I’m just here to help your friend.”

“It’s a nice suit.” Hajime meant to say something snarky but he found himself hitting on the lawyer sitting across from him.

Tooru flushed again and cleared his throat. “Thank you. So, Kentarou-”

“Yes, Kentarou. There’s no way he did this. I know he’s refusing to tell you where he and Kindaichi were that night but I can tell you exactly where they were. Yahaba, that’s Kentarou’s boyfriend, owns a flower shop in a less desirable part of town and it was vandalized a few weeks ago. Kentarou found out who did it and- well- he, uh-”

Tooru held up a hand. “Don’t tell me anything else. You’re not my client. I don’t need to know anything incriminating that you might know. The case is cut and dry, I’ll be honest with you, I have no intention of him sitting in jail longer than 2 o’clock this afternoon. I’ve already made several phone calls including one to confirm the hearing that I’m heading to in 20 minutes.”

Hajime released a long breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He bowed his head slightly. “Thank you, sir.”

“Oh God, please don’t call me sir.” Tooru laughed quietly. “It’s Tooru.”

Hajime held his hand out. “Hajime. Thank you, again.”

“It’s my pleasure-” Tooru responded.  _ My pleasure? Seriously, Tooru? _ Tooru stood and they shook hands, the touch contributing to Tooru’s growing crush. 

Hajime held his hand for a moment too long and Tooru realized the slightly shorter man was staring at his hair. His hands flew up self-consciously. Hajime snorted and plucked a sticker out of Tooru’s bangs. “I didn’t see that before.” He flipped the sticker over in his hands and bit back a laugh. He showed it to Tooru. “Paw Patrol?”

Tooru winced and took the sticker. “Uh- it’s uh- it’s not mine…”

“Obviously.” 

Tooru glared. He didn’t like sharing the details of his personal life- “It’s my son’s.” -but apparently everything he thought he knew was flying out of the window in the presence of a man who looked like a bodybuilder and not a restaurant manager.

“Your son? You have a son?” Hajime stepped back slightly, just enough for Tooru to notice.

“Yes.” 

“With a woman?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re married?” Hajime asked without an ounce of tact.

“No I am not.” The second step back that Hajime took made Tooru narrow his eyes. 

“Oh.”

The conversation came to an immediate halt as Tooru shifted uncomfortably. “Okay well, I’ll keep Kindaichi up to date on the case as the day progresses. I have his number.” Tooru left the restaurant without waiting for Hajime to respond. 

Tooru arrived at the hearing and waited at the stand. He flashed the judge a bright smile. “Judge Shimada! It’s lovely to see you. How’s the husband?”

Judge Sendo sighed and shook his head slightly. “He’s doing well Mr. Oikawa, thank you for asking. May I ask what brings you here today? I wasn’t aware of any cases of your caliber coming through my courtroom.”

Tooru giggled. “Oh Judge Shimada. I’m here for the Kentarou Kyoutani case.”

The disheveled prosecutor next to him choked on his own saliva. “Excuse me- you’re what? There must be a mistake-”

“No, no. No mistake. I’m Mr. Kyoutani’s lawyer.” Tooru’s smile turned venomous as he faced the prosecutor, the same face he generally had whenever he was in the courtroom.

The prosecutor started madly shuffling his papers. A door opening showed Tooru the man he was there to defend: feisty blonde-haired Kentarou. A whimper behind him reminded him that Yahaba was there to support his boyfriend. Tooru spoke with him briefly before entering the courtroom and assured him that he would get Kentarou out of this.

“Who the hell are you?” Kentarou growled the words as he sunk into the chair beside Tooru. 

Tooru laughed and poured a glass of water. He pushed the glass toward Kentarou. “I’m your lawyer.”

“I can’t afford a lawyer.” 

“Kentarou, please-” Yahaba’s soft voice drifted in from the first row behind them. Kentarou immediately relaxed his grumbling.

“I’m Tooru Oikawa and you don’t have to pay me-”

“I’m not a charity case.”

Tooru rolled his eyes. “I’m not offering charity. Pro-bono cases look good for me, don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Tooru knew exactly what Kentarou needed to hear in order to accept him as his lawyer and it worked perfectly.

“Mr. Oikawa, I assume you have some grand revelation to share with the court before we begin, possibly one that will make it unable to continue this case.” Judge Makoto Shimada was used to Tooru’s antics and had experienced case ending introductions with him several times before.

Tooru bit back a smile. “May I approach, your Honor?”

“You may.”

The prosecutor followed nervously. He knew who Tooru was and he had every right to be nervous.

“If I can be frank, Judge, this case is a  _ joke _ .” The prosecutor made an indignant noise as he tried to interrupt but Tooru wasn’t having it. “They have a shot of blonde hair on camera and zero evidence that it was my client who vandalized the property. His prints were there? It was a  _ coffee shop _ , if his prints were the only ones there then I think we have a bigger problem here. Also, I have video evidence proving that my client was halfway across town with a coworker of his.” Tooru pushed a disc toward the judge. “This quite clearly shows my client entering a strip club at the time the shop was vandalized. It took me 20 minutes to find this, by the way. At least frame someone a little bit harder next time.” Tooru winked at the prosecutor who was staring at the ceiling as if he was searching for an escape. 

Judge Shimada gave them a tight-lipped smile and took the disc.

Kentarou was released less than an hour later.

Tooru waited for him outside of the police station with a coffee, a change of clothes, and his boyfriend. “Oh Kentar-”

“You do not call me that. It’s Kyoutani.” Kentarou snapped as he yanked the coffee out of Tooru’s hand.

“Kentarou! Be grateful!” Yahaba’s palm hit the back of the blonde’s head causing Kentarou to scowl at Tooru over a sip of coffee.

“It’s quite alright. Be sure to give my best to Kindaichi. It was nice to meet you both.” Tooru went around to the driver side of his car and heard more grumbling and a second noise of bare skin hitting a buzz cut.

“Oikawa.” Tooru looked up as he pulled his door open to see Kentarou do the hardest thing he’s ever done in his entire life. “Thanks.” He grunted out the words and grimaced after they exited his mouth. 

Months passed in a blur as Tooru went through the motions of his everyday life: defending clients that didn’t necessarily deserve it and defending clients that desperately needed somebody on their side. He was changing out of his suit and into something more casual as he prepared for a special night to celebrate the kids accomplishments at the daycare. He was excited to see all the creations that Tobio had taken part in while he was there during the day. He hated leaving him all day more than anything. He desperately hoped that one day Tobio would realize he worked so hard in order for Tobio to have the best future.

Tooru pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white long-sleeved t-shirt. Tobio had gone to daycare in something similar and he found it adorable when they matched, thankfully Tobio was too young to be embarrassed by it. 

Tobio ran toward him the moment he saw him, his loud ‘daddy’ chants echoing in the lobby that was starting to fill.

“To-love! I missed you.” Tobio pressed a sloppy kiss to Tooru’s cheek and grinned a toothy smile at him. 

“I miss you, daddy. Come see! Come see my stuff! Come see Shosho!”

Tooru followed where Tobio was pointing and hugged him tight, balancing the boy on his hip. “Show me everything, To-love, I want to see it all!” Tooru sat cross-legged on a foam mat as Tobio showed him the  _ coolest _ toys and the  _ bestest _ art supplies and the  _ awesome-est  _ drawings that were definitely of planets and not simply glittered circles.

Tobio’s head suddenly shot up and he locked eyes with a smaller red-headed toddler from across the room. Tooru’s eyes widened as they each let out a war cry and went into a full sprint toward the middle of the room until they collided. The daycare attendants didn’t seem to pay them any mind and Tooru knew that it was probably a daily occurrence for the two boys. That didn’t make it any less frightening to watch as they both crumpled to the floor.

Tooru scrambled to his feet and was leaning over the two boys in seconds. He reached for them at the same time another pair of tanned hands did. Tooru looked up and raised both eyebrows. “Hajime?”

“Tooru- what are you doing here?”

Tooru blinked rapidly in confusion at Hajime’s lack of sense. He glanced down at the pair of boys on the floor. “I’m here with my son.

Hajime looked more confused as the seconds passed in silence. “This is my son.”

Tooru scoffed and helped Tobio up. “Only one of them is yours, Hajime. Am I the one who needs the glasses here?”

Hajime stuttered a response as he looked down at the raven-haired boy holding onto Shouyou. The ginger tugged on Hajime’s pants. “Daddy, this is Toyo!”

Tobio tugged on Tooru’s pants. “Daddy, this is Shosho!”

Hajime and Tooru caught each other’s eyes and they both blushed immediately, fumbling over their words and confusing the hell out of their kids.

“He doesn’t look anything like you!” They both blurt out the words at the same time, each of them regretting it after they saw the look the other man had on his face.

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s- it’s a long story.”

“Yeah, me too.” Tooru held his hand out. “Tooru Oikawa. This is my son, Tobio Oikawa.”

Hajime hesitated for a moment, mostly just to understand what Tooru was doing. He gripped Tooru’s hand. “Hajime Iwaizumi. This is my son Shoyou Iwaizumi.”

“No, daddy, this is Toyo.”

“And this-this is Shosho.”

“I’ve come to learn our sons are best friends.” Tooru said with a small smile.

“So they are.” Hajime watched the two boys resume playing with an orange triceratops and a blue t-rex. He bit his lip slightly and looked up at Tooru. “About a few months ago- I didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s already forgotten about, Hajime.” Tooru flashed his signature smile but Haime continued frowning. “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.”

Hajime snorted and turned his head away. “Shut up.”

“Oooooo Shosho, your daddy said a bad word!” Tobio whispered to Shoyou.

Tooru laughed, genuinely, and patted Tobio on the head. “Care for some refreshments?” He nodded toward the tables of pastries and juice.

Hajime nodded and followed him.

They sunk into beanbag chairs and watched the boys play animatedly. Tooru couldn’t stifle the giggle that erupted as he watched how happy Tobio looked. Hajime blushed at the sound and covered his face with his paper cup.

“He doesn’t make friends easily. He’s shy and a little- a little grumpy.” Tooru lowered his voice with the last word.

Hajime let out a breath. “Shoyou makes friends with anything that has a pulse. It’s honestly a bit scary sometimes.”

“How so?” Tooru couldn’t imagine how being a social butterfly would be scary.

Hajime shifted and bit into his cookie. “I’m just a bit worried that I’m not instilling it in him that everyone isn’t his friend. It’s hard to explain to a 3 year old about the dangers of kidnapping.”

“I never thought of it that way. Tobio used to scream if anybody but me came near him. He didn’t let anybody but me hold him for the first couple of months of his life.”

Hajime nodded sympathetically, remembering the times when Shouyou decided he was going to pretend he was an owl and only sleep during the day. It was impossibly hard on his work schedule, paternity leave was a blessing. The two of them fell into casual conversation, touching base on the basic familiar parts of their lives that seemed to intertwine at the most random parts: they both have young sons, there was something more to each of their stories that neither seemed prepared to share, they both worked a lot and repeatedly apologized to their sleeping sons about it, they didn’t go to high school that far from each other, and they both played a sport in high school (football for Hajime and baseball for Tooru). 

Tobio yawned and rubbed his eyes in the middle of racing his blue car against Shouyou’s orange car. Shouyou mimicked the action, his soft brown eyes fluttering shut.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Tooru nodded his chin toward the boys (missing that Hajime didn’t notice they were yawning because he was busy studying Tooru’s profile).

Hajime turned and smiled softly. “I think you’re right.”

They each scooped up a boy, cradling sleepy heads over broad shoulders, and went toward the parking lot after thanking Koushi and the rest of his staff for the fun night. Each man was too busy trying not to rouse their sleeping son as they secured their boy into his carseat that they forgot to say goodbye.

Tooru found himself randomly thinking of Hajime a few days later as he busied himself with paperwork concerning the pro-bono cases he had finished. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes just in time for his phone to ring.

“Oikawa.”

“Kawa! Let’s go out t’night.”

“Absolutely not, Tsumu.” Tooru rolled his eyes at the overexcited bottle blonde defense attorney that he had somehow become best friends with.

Atsumu Miya groaned dramatically into the phone. “Come  _ oooooon _ , ya never go out with us.”

“There’s a reason for that.” Tooru saved the document he was working on and checked the time. He had time for lunch. 

“And wha’s the reason?” Atsumu asked knowing full well the answer to his question. “Ya can’t blame me for your aversion to self control.”

Tooru snorted. “I most certainly can and I most certainly will.”

“Just for a little bit! We don’t even haf’ta go to a bar. Omi an’ I will come to you.”

“You’re dragging Kiyoomi into this too?” Tooru signed a document Kenma was holding out to him as he passed his desk. He held his phone over the mouthpiece. “I’m going to lunch, do you want anything?”

Kenma shook his head and held up a smoothie that was dripping condensation onto a dark napkin. “Kuro brought me food.”

“A smoothie isn’t food, Kenma.”

“Okay, mother.” Kenma rolled his eyes and chirped the familiar greeting into his headset as he answered a call.

“-and stop ignorin’ me, Kawa, ya fuckin’ rude ass.”

Tooru rolled his eyes. “What time?”

“Ehhh, ‘round 8? Omi is an old man, ya know, he doesn’t like stayin’ out-” Atsumu yelped loudly and his phone clattered to the floor, ending the call.

Tooru spent the rest of the day in court arguing against a judge that had an obvious bias against him. He couldn’t say anything without getting undermined and it was taking a toll on his patience. When he finally produced irrefutable evidence that his client was not only not guilty but was also completely innocent of the charges being thrown at her. He ended the day with another win under his belt, a happy ex-wife of a very notorious man that thought accusing her of adultery would exclude her from their prenup (Tooru eventually discovered that  _ he _ was the one who was cheating but the wife decided to keep that under wraps, for now anyway).

Tooru stopped by the daycare earlier than usual, closer to 4, and greeted Koushi with a tired wave. 

“You look like c-r-a-p.” Koushi spelled the words out as he balanced a 1 year old on his hip. He nuzzled the small girls hair. “Doesn’t he, May? He looks like c-r-a-p!”

“Yeah!”

Koushi giggled. “It’s her first and only word, the most agreeable self-esteem raising child ever.”

Tooru couldn’t fight back his own smile as the little girl started to blow saliva bubbles against Koushi’s shirt. “I could use some of that today.”

“You look like you need a vacation.”

“Eh, vacations are for the weak.” Tooru half-joked.

Koushi rolled his eyes. “You already have the bags packed to take a vacation.” He tapped under his eyes and Tooru glared at him.

“Sometimes, just sometimes, I don’t like you at all.”

Koushi snorted and leaned toward the playroom. “Shoyou wasn’t here today so Tobio isn’t the happiest camper.”

Tooru frowned as Hajime flashed into his head. “Is he sick?”

“I don’t think so. I think there’s someone else in Hajime’s life that watches him.”

Tooru’s frown deepened at the thought, and at the moment he wasn’t exactly sure why. He leaned over the railing. “To-love!”

Tobio’s eyes shot up but that was the fastest movement he made. He trudged over toward the cubbies and pulled his backpack out slowly. He let it drag on the carpeted floor as he walked toward his dad. “Hi, daddy.”

Tooru reached over the railing and hoisted him up. “I missed you so much today.”

Tobio laid his head on Tooru’s shoulder and sighed softly. Koushi raised an eyebrow at the dramatics. “Did he just-”

“Yes. My 3 year old sighs almost identically to me.” Tooru replied quietly. “Hey To-love, how about some milk ice cream?”

Tobio stiffened, trying not to get too excited at the prospect of his favorite treat. “Yes, please.”

Tooru kissed his temple and waved again to Koushi who was swinging the baby girl around. Tooru stopped by a conbini down the street from their home and picked up a carton of milk flavored ice cream. He didn’t really understand the point of it but Tobio seemed to love it about as much as he loved Tooru, so it was an easy yes.

They ate dinner together until Tobio asked to go play with his toys. He sat alone in the middle of the living room and Tooru frowned as he realized Tobio was really that upset from not seeing his friend. A knock at his door reminded him that he had a group of friends coming over. Tobio didn’t look up at the sound like he usually did and Tooru found it disheartening. He wanted to ditch his friends but they would just bother him until they were able to hang out.

“Tooru- open the fu- OW!” Atsumu’s whining permeated through the wooden door.

As Tooru turned the knob, he heard a third familiar voice. 

“We brought one of Omi’s friends.” Atsumu explained. 

Tooru locked eyes with Hajime, his gaze trailing down to the small hand clasping his. “Oh, Shouyou! To-love is going to be so happy to see you-”

Tobio had already darted across the room when he heard his dad say his best friend's name. Tobio immediately tackled the boy. They landed against Hajime’s feet in a small raven and orange colored ball.

“They know each other?”

Tooru nodded. “They’re friends from daycare. Tobio’s been so sad today after not seeing Shouyou.”

Hajime smiled at the two boys. “I’m sorry, Tobio, we had to go out of town for the day.”

“Come in, it’s nice to see you again, Hajime.”

“Wait- ya know him too?” Atsumu asked as he set takeout boxes on Tooru’s kitchen counter.

“From Kindaichi, actually.” Tooru explained the recent case he was involved in as well as the subsequent daycare meeting. “How are you friends?”

“Iwaizumi’s restaurant is the only one near the office that is clean.” Kiyoomi explained with a straight face. 

Hajime snorted. “You only like it because I don’t allow anybody else to sit at your table.”

“You have your own table?” Tooru questioned with a stifled laugh.

Kiyoomi nodded his head and looked appalled that it was even a question. He glanced down at the stool in front of him and hesitated. Atsumu sidestepped Kiyoomi and wiped down the stool as if it was part of him preparing the meal. He moved to the table in front of Kiyoomi and started opening the boxes. He pulled out a wrapped plate and utensils and set them in front of his dark-haired boyfriend, waiting until the latter nodded before he started serving him. Tooru watched the two of them and something about the simple domestic gestures Atsumu had picked up since he and Kiyoomi started dating made his chest tight with want. He spent so much time working that he didn’t take any time to remember how fucking  _ lonely  _ he was. He glanced at Hajime who seemed to be more interested in his food than his surroundings. Hajime glanced up at Tooru swore he saw the slightest bit of blush on his face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

They all ate, talked, and watched the boys play until the two youngest started having trouble keeping their eyes open. Shouyou was clutching Tobio’s shirt as he started falling asleep next to him on the floor. 

“I should get him home.” Hajime announced as he reached for the ginger-haired boy. He pulled him against his chest and Shouyou curled into a ball. 

Tooru lifted Tobio as well, the boy’s eyelids fluttered shut as his friend was carried away. 

“It was nice ta’ see ya’, Tooru. It’s been way too long.” Atsumu clapped Tooru’s shoulder in the doorway and they made promises to hang out soon.

Hajime lingered, adjusting Tobio, as the other two waved goodbye. “Hey-”

“Hey-”

They spoke and stopped speaking at the same time, flustered for reasons only they knew. 

Tooru cleared his throat softly and spoke first. “Maybe a playdate or something outside of daycare? I think they would enjoy that.”

Hajime nodded in agreement. “We are going to the aquarium next Sunday if you’re free.”

Tooru pulled his phone out with one hand to put it on his calendar. “I can make myself free.”

Hajime frowned slightly. “I don’t want to take you away from anything-”

Tooru waved away his concern after pushing his phone back into his pocket. “No, no. You’re just reminding me to work less, it’s a reminder I need sometimes.” Tooru stared at Tobio’s sleeping face as he spoke, guilt gnawing at him deep inside.

“He seems like a happy kid.”

Tooru’s mouth parted slightly at Hajime’s words of encouragement. He gathered himself quickly. “Sho-Shoyou does as well. Really happy.”

They exchanged numbers and goodbyes.

Shouyou had mentioned the “fish house” to Tobio which made him talk about it endlessly. He had recently learned the words “seahorsey and ‘ellyfish” and he was putting them to thorough use. When Tooru’s phone rang at 3pm that Friday, his heart sank as he was contacted by one of his bigger clients with a case he couldn’t turn down. He was still frowning when he picked up Tobio as the boy started talking about the whale he drew in class. 

“Daddy?” Tooru hummed in response, still lost in his own thoughts of how to get out of working a Sunday. The  _ only  _ Sunday he had plans. 

Tobio didn’t answer so Tooru glanced in the rearview mirror to see his eyes glazing over. “What’s wrong?”

“Are we going to the fishes house?” Tobio’s lower lip was quivering and Tooru cursed the gene that ran in his family where they all had an innate sense of what someone else was feeling. Apparently, age didn’t matter for that empathy.

“I’m trying, To-love.”

Tobio frowned. “That means no.”

Tooru raised his eyebrows as he pulled into their driveway. “It doesn’t mean no-”

“Daddy say we are going to the fishes house!” Tobio yelled, his small voice echoing in the confines of the car.

“Tobio please, I am trying to take you. I just have a lot of work to do-”

“Go to work.” 

Whenever Tobio was mad at Tooru for working too much or dismissing him for something he was working on, he always said those three little words that hurt Tooru the most. It was Tobio telling Tooru to leave him alone. Tooru bit his lip as he unbuckled the small boy, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, To-love. I really am.”

Tobio didn’t respond as they walked toward their apartment. He went straight to the living room and sat at his Paw Patrol table to draw pictures of fish. Tooru ran his hand over his face and glanced down at his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi Hajime, I’m sorry to bother you-”

“You’re not a bother. What’s up?”

Tooru took a shaky breath and sighed. “I’m not going to be able to make the aquarium this weekend.”

“Is everything okay?” Hajime asked, worried.

“Everything is fine, I just caught a really big case today that I’m going to have to spend all weekend prepping for.”

“Let me take him.” Hajime offered.

Tooru blinked in response, forgetting that he was on the phone. “What?”

“My friend Daichi and his daughter are coming as well. I’m not sure if you know Daichi but he’s married to Mr. Sawamura at the daycare. Uh, I believe his name is-”

“Koushi. Yes. I have met Daichi a few times. He’s going with you?”

“Yeah, he keeps calling it a ‘dad's day out’. Whatever that means. My college buddy Bokuto is also coming with his twins. Daichi’s daughter is also 3 and the twins are 5.”

The more Hajime explained the more Tooru wanted to say yes. When it came down to it, he really didn’t know Hajime that well. However, he did know Koushi so that part made him reluctant to say no. One sideways glance at Tobio was all it took. “Okay.”

“I know we don’t know each other that well but I’ll treat Tobio like he was my own, I promise I’ll look after him. I’ll have two other guys there to watch him as well. If anything, the kids can all just come to my house and watch Finding Nemo or something.” Hajime said with a soft laugh.

“Thank you, Hajime. It means a lot. I’ll text you my address just in case, what time should I have him ready?”

“We will head out to your place around 9, so 9:15ish?”

“To-love, come have dinner.”

Tobio was still upset, as clear by the way he kept his eyes trained on his orange dinosaur, but he sat at the table with Tooru. He mashed spoonfuls of rice into his mouth quietly.

Tooru rested his chin on his palm and watched the messy boy eat. He ended up with rice in his hair somehow. “I’m sorry I can’t take you to the fish house, but I have a surprise for you.”

Tobio grumbled a response but looked up at his dad hopefully.

“Shouyou’s dad is going to take you. Will that be okay?”

Tobio nodded excitedly and jumped up to wrap his arms around Tooru’s neck. “Yes, yes, yes, fish house, yes!”

Saturday came and went in a blur of Tobio spending the day with his babysitter while Tooru was holed up in his office. Saturday bled into Sunday as he thought he would be able to get enough done that he could skip working for a few hours on Sunday, but he was nowhere near where he wanted to be with his research into the case.

Tobio got dressed for the aquarium first thing that morning as Tooru downed the rest of his first pot of coffee. He trudged to the door at 9:15 on the dot as a knock rattled the wood.

“Hey, are you rea-” Hajime frowned as he watched Tooru leaning against the doorframe, reminding Tobio to take his water bottle and sweater just in case the aquarium was cold.

Tooru jumped as he felt a warm hand cover his. He eyed the tan hand that was placed gently over his own, stark against his milky skin and the light wood of the door. He glanced at Hajime and only then noticed the worry on his face. “What’s wrong?”

His frown somehow deepened as he studied the disheveled mess in front of him. Each time he’d seen Tooru, he had looked so put together that Hajime had to wonder if he had an intern following him around with some concealer and a lint roller. He never had a single hair out of place, something about him seemed alien at times.

The Tooru standing in front of him was an absolute disaster. His hair was sticking up in every possible direction, he was wearing a coffee stained dark green t-shirt and creased light blue jeans. He was wearing one sock and his glasses were so smudged it was no wonder they were pushed up into the tangled mess on top of his head. Tooru didn’t seem to notice.

“Have you slept?”

Tooru yawned loudly and realized he hadn’t. “I don’t think so-”

“Have you eaten?”

“Not since yesterday-”

“Have you showered?”

“Um-”

Hajime sighed and shook his head. He ran his thumb over Tooru’s knuckles. “Take care of yourself. I’ll take care of Tobio.”

With that, Hajime waved and ushered the kids toward the car. Tooru stood in the doorway for a solid 15 minutes until they were far out of sight.

_ What? _

Tooru spent another couple of hours neck deep in research before giving in to Hajime’s advice. He melted beneath a scalding shower, letting the water wash away the stress of a new case. He checked his phone at least 3 times at the beginning of the shower and had to stop himself and actually relax under the water.

He managed to towel dry his hair before checking again and he was glad he did.

Hajime sent him a photo of all five kids: the gray-haired twins on the outside sandwiching Tobio and Shouyou (who were clutching each other's hands), with the little girl in the middle. Tooru smiled softly at his phone and saved the photo. 

**Tooru:** What a lovely photo. Thank you, Hajime. For everything.

**Hajime:** We wish you were here! Attachedimage.png

Tooru clicked on the photo and saw Hajime holding both Shouyou and Tobio. Hajime was grinning at the camera, Tobio had his usual grumpy face but his eyes were lighting up as Shouyou’s head was thrown back in laughter.

Tooru didn’t realize until he reached down and wiped his screen that he was crying.

He managed to get an enormous amount of prep work done, enough that he would be able to leave work early the next day so long as nothing else came up. Hajime had been keeping him updated via text that they had a short lunch at the aquarium, and spent a couple of more hours walking around before all 5 kids started yawning. Tooru stuffed his hands into his pockets as he waited on his front porch for them to come back. He was nursing a hot cup of tea, sipping it slowly when he saw Hajime’s black SUV pull into view.

Hajime gave him a short wave before exiting the car. “They’re both passed out. You have to see this.” 

Tooru’s hand flew up to his mouth as the back door opened to reveal the boys both sleeping soundly, somehow still clutching each other’s shirts. 

Hajime laughed softly beside him. “They insisted I move their car seats next to each other. I had Shouyou’s on the other side of the car and you should have seen the look your boy gave me.”

Tooru chuckled having been on the receiving end of  _ that look _ too many times before. He had a strong glare for a toddler. He turned to Hajime and smiled wistfully. “Thank you again. I wish- I really wanted-” Tooru couldn’t finish his sentence without his voice threatening to break.

“Don’t feel bad, Tooru. This is what friends are for.” Hajime’s lips turned up as he studied the slightly taller man. “Glad to see you’re looking better.”

“I feel much better.” Tooru admitted, albeit a bit guiltily.

Hajime latched onto the look in his eyes immediately. “Don’t feel guilty. We all need a break every now and then, there’s nothing wrong with it. I might dump Shouyou on you one day.” Hajime winked at him and reached into the car to unbuckle Tobio.

Tooru lifted the sleeping boy into his arms and faced Hajime one last time. Before he could speak, Hajime squeezed his forearm. “I know.”

Tooru gave him a small smile and walked toward his apartment before the tears that were threatening his eyes spilled out. 

The week flew by in a stress induced cycle of meetings, paperwork, and arguing with judges. Tooru slumped on the couch come Friday, rubbing his eyes as he removed his glasses. He was beyond exhausted and Tobio was full of energy after a long day of daycare. He envied that energy that only toddlers seemed to possess.

“Daaaaaaad!”

Tooru glanced over at Tobio who was wearing that exasperated expression that Tooru still couldn’t believe Tobio could make at such a young age. “Yes, To-love?”

“You not listening to me.” Tobio poked his lower lip out and frowned harder.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Tooru moved to the floor, leaning his back against the couch. “What did you say?” Tooru tried to stifle the oncoming yawn.

Tobio huffed and turned away from his dad, playing with his robot cars by himself.

“Can I play with you, Tobio?”

“No.”

“Hey, don’t be mean. I want to play.”

“No.”

“Tobio-”

“NO!” Tobio turned and screamed in Tooru’s face, his navy blue eyes already producing tears of frustration. “NO! NO! NO! NO! GO WORK! GO!”

Tooru took a deep breath before responding. “Tobio, you do not yell at me like that.”

“NO!” Tobio’s screams got louder until they turned into incoherent yells.

“Stop screaming right now.” Tooru tried to stay calm, with an even tone of voice.

“LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON’T LIKE YOU!”

Tooru’s chest felt heavy as he started breathing erratically, his anger was trying it’s damndest to get the best of him. “Tobio,  **stop** yelling right now-”

Tobio stood up and clutched his small car toy, he screamed again and threw the toy directly at Tooru’s face. “I DON’T LIKE YOU!” 

Tooru squeezed the bridge of his nose as he felt blood drip down his lips. “GO TO YOUR ROOM!” In the 3 years that Tooru had been parenting Tobio, he had yelled at the boy exactly twice. That was the second time. The first time was when Tooru hadn’t slept in 3 days and they both cried themselves to sleep after. 

Tobio’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “Daddy, I sor-”

“NOW!” Tooru roared the words and the only thing he heard next was Tobio’s bare feet racing across the living room. The second Tobio’s door slowly shut, Tooru burst into tears for the second time that week. He muffled his crying with a pillow from the couch, not caring that it was going to be stained with blood and tears. He didn’t want Tobio to hear him like that. He couldn’t bear it. He reached for his phone. 

**Tooru:** can you plsae come over? Pleaese right now. I need to go to a meeting

Tooru counted the seconds that it took for Tobio’s babysitter/Tooru’s close friend to respond.

**Mattsun** : I’ll be there in 2 mins. Makki is here with me, I’ll bringhim

True to their word, Makki and Mattsun were there within 2 minutes. One look at Tooru and they marched straight toward Tobio’s room, ready to distract the boy from whatever just happened. Tooru didn’t want to leave him but he could feel the anxiety taking over his body. He cleaned his face up and pulled a sweater on. He didn’t say anything to Makki and Mattsun, they went straight to Tobio and Tooru could already hear them trying to get the boy in a good mood again. Tobio was likely feeling bad but Tooru couldn’t bring himself to deal with it.

He quickly got into his car and found a meeting of the support group he attended occasionally since Tobio was born and thrust into his arms. It was an immense help just listening to others discuss the problems they’ve had with their kids or just overall venting.

He took a deep breath before exiting his car and heading into the high school that held the meetings for single dads specifically. He felt at home there when he needed somewhere to destress after a day that decided to literally hit him in the face.

He found an open spot in the back of the room, not realizing for a moment that he plopped down next to someone.

“Oh, sorr- Hajime?”

Hajime turned and a smile broke out across both of their faces, although Hajime’s was marred with worry and Tooru’s was marred with a spot of dried blood that he missed and a cut across his upper lip. “What happened?” Hajime reached out to touch Tooru’s mouth, his hand fell between them.

Tooru didn’t know what he meant for a moment until he noticed Hajime’s eyes trained on his mouth. His lonely thoughts went elsewhere before remembering why he rushed to a meeting in the first place. “Oh. nothing.” Tooru tried to smile but the stretch hurt his lip.

“You don’t have to lie, it’s just me.” Hajime said quietly as he turned back to the dad who had gotten up to speak. 

Tooru felt his lower lip start to quiver as he tried to steady his jaw. He breathed deeply and tried listening to the man speak. His breaths were unsteady until he felt Hajime’s hand cover his, lacing through his fingers from the top and squeezing. Tooru’s breaths steadied under his touch and they stayed like that until 4 different dads had poured their hearts out to the room full of open hearts and stressed minds.

“Can I get you a coffee or something?” Hajime asked quietly as the room started to disburse an hour later.

Tooru shook his head in thought. “Do they have hot cocoa?”

Hajime snickered and stood, releasing Tooru’s hand. “Coming right up.”

Hajime returned with a pastry and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. “They had milk bread.” Tooru didn’t mean to, but he snatched the bread out of Hajime’s hand and ignored the actual  _ giggle  _ that came out of Hajime’s mouth as he stuffed it into his.

Tooru almost choked on it as he laughed, covering his mouth before crumbs fell out. “I’m s-sorry, I  _ love _ milk bread.”

Hajime smiled knowingly. “Yeah, I know. Tobio told me.”

Tooru’s face fell at the mention of his son’s name. He carded a hard through his hair and sighed.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened yet?” Hajime asked as he looked down at his hands.

Tooru leaned back in his chair. “I don’t even know. Tobio- he just, I don’t know. It wasn’t his fault, well it was- I mean he threw a toy at me but-” Tooru groaned and rested his face in one hand. “He’s frustrated- I haven’t had any time for him this week. I’ve been working all damn day then picking him up from daycare and we just eat then go to sleep. I don’t have any energy and fuck! It’s Friday and I wanted to do something but I got home and I just crashed. He was talking to me for- I don’t even know how long. He’s frustrated. But-” Tooru felt his voice start to crack. “I  _ screamed _ at him, Hajime. I yelled at him for no good reason-”

Hajime reached over and rubbed Tooru’s back. “Don’t beat yourself up so much. Why do you think I’m here?”

Tooru gave him a sympathetic smile as he blinked back a few tears that made their way to his eyelashes. “Why  _ are  _ you here?”

Hajimed exhaled slowly. “My mom came over to see Shouyou today.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Tooru said offhandedly.

Hajime snorted and Tooru felt guilty. He waved away the flash of concern on Tooru’s face. “I really do wish it  _ was _ nice. I wish Shouyou could know her but-” Hajime rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t approve of my  _ lifestyle _ .” Hajime said the words with such disgust Tooru would believe him if he said he was a drug dealing member of some yakuza clan and not the manager of a renown restaurant. 

“What lifestyle? Being a single dad? Working too much?”

“No, none of that. Can I, uh- Can I ask-” Tooru tilted his head slightly at Hajime’s question. “His mother?”

Tooru hummed and sipped his hot chocolate. “My sister. She died shortly after childbirth. Preeclampsia. She didn’t even get to hold him. His father is-” Tooru’s eyes fluttered in annoyance. “-is me. I’m his father for all intents and purposes.”

“That’s noble of you.”

Tooru scoffed lightly. “It wasn’t noble. It was just- it was the right thing to do.May I ask? Do you have a secret ginger wife or something more tragic?”

Hajime frowned. “Something more tragic.”

Tooru leaned forward in apology. Sticking his foot in his mouth twice in just a few minutes? That had to be a new record. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine. My little brother and my sister-in-law.” Hajime cleared his throat as he tried not to let the painful memory take root in his head again. “They were killed in a car accident when Shoyou was two months old. He somehow survived it.”

“I’m so sorry.” Tooru studied Hajime’s face and saw the same deep pain etched into that he saw when he looked into the mirror.

Hajime shared his gaze. “I am as well.” 

“So your mother doesn’t like that you’re...what exactly?”

“Gay.” Hajime responded bluntly. 

Tooru spit out his scalding drink and started whining as he now probably had a black eye and burned fingers. Hajime pulled him away by the collar of his sweater and led him toward the bathroom. He pushed Tooru’s hand under the cold water.

“Sorry-”

“No- goodness. I’m not usually this- just, like this. I’m usually not.”

“I find it endearing.” Hajime said quietly as he lifted Tooru’s hand and examined the reddened skin that now matched Tooru’s flustered face.

“You’re flirty.” Tooru blurted out. He immediately started backtracking. “I mean- I mean, maybe you’re not- I don’t mean to assume just because you said you’re gay-”

Hajime snorted in response. “You are beautiful, Tooru. I’d be assuming everyone hit on me if I looked like you.” Tooru somehow turned a deeper shade of crimson. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable-”

“No, no, no- please. You don’t. You couldn't. I’m not! I promise I’m not. I am too- I mean, I’m also-” Tooru cleared his throat and focused on his hand. “Gay. I’m gay. Super gay.”

Hajime let out a long laugh and smiled up at Tooru. “Good to know.” He reached for a paper towel. “Don’t beat yourself up so much. You’re only human.”

Tooru repeated the mantra in his head until it stuck.  _ I’m only human _ . “Thank you. Again. I feel like I’m always thanking you.”

Hajime smiled in response and Tooru was growing overly fond of smiles on that man’s face. “You’ll make it up to me one day.”

Tooru nodded in affirmation, a promise between the two that would eventually be completed.

They walked each other to their respective cars, Hajime’s jeep and Tooru’s dark sedan. 

“Do you come to these often?” Tooru asked as he unlocked his car.

“I used to, now it’s really just when I need to.”

“Me too.” Tooru looked up at the stars and traced the constellations with his eyes. “I needed this. Badly.”

“I’d like to take you out sometime.” Hajime mentioned quietly as Tooru slid into his car, his door still half open.

Tooru looked up at him with wide eyes. “You what?”

“If you want, I mean.” Hajime looked down at the door, his shyness overtaking the flirting he had been directing (or trying to direct) toward Tooru since they met.

“I’d love to.” Tooru responded excitedly.

Hajime gently closed his door and leaned through the open window. “I know you’re a busy guy, but I’ll think of something.”

Tooru arrived back at his apartment with a small smile on his face. He was carrying a plastic bag with a small pint of milk ice cream and an extra special carton of strawberry milk. He could hear Makki and Mattsun acting out what sounded like a very dramatic scene from The Grinch through the door. He opened it slowly and saw Tobio sitting on the couch giggling while wearing elf ears as he watched Makki doing a handstand across the living room (Tooru hadn’t read or watched The Grinch in quite some time but it seemed like they were improvising). 

Tooru gave a smile wave as he entered. “Ya-hoo! I’m home!”

Tobio sunk into the couch, watching his dad over the edge of it with sad watery eyes. 

Tooru squatted next to the edge of the couch and offered the bag to the toddler as a peace offering. “To-love, I brought you something.”

Tobio’s face perked up as he crawled toward the bag. “Surprise for me?”

Tooru nodded nonchalantly as he looked toward his friends. “Thank you both, as always.”

“It’s our pleasure. We discovered a new version of The Grinch tonight.” Makki announced.

“He does handstands.” Mattsun explained.

“It’s incredibly impressive.” Makki added as they gave each other a high-five without even bothering to look.

Tooru snorted indignantly and shook his head softly. “Let me pay-”

“Don’t you dare.” They said at the same time. They turned to gasp at each other, they winked, kissed, and chest bumped.

Tooru stared and dissolved into laughter at their antics. He turned back to Tobio after they left and saw the boy already struggling to take the lid off of the ice cream. “Watch a movie with me, To-love. We can watch a movie and eat ice cream.”

“Yes!” Tobio chanted excitedly.

A half hour of movie and half a carton of strawberry milk later, Tobio was fast asleep against Tooru’s chest. Tooru was stroking his hair and falling asleep himself despite how hard he was trying to pay attention to the movie in front of him. 

He felt a line of drool slide down his chin and decided to give up. He skipped Tobio’s room and laid the boy down in his own bed. Tooru changed, showered, and curled up next to Tobio, raising his hand to run his fingers through the boy’s hair again. He fell asleep watching Tobio breathe.

Tooru fell into a routine over the next month balancing his work life much better with his home life. He saw Hajime more since he picked up Tobio earlier from daycare. Makki and Mattsun showed up at random times to test stories on Tobio since they were children’s book writers as a side job (who knew why they even needed or wanted a side job with the amount of work they had to do regularly). Tobio was their target audience and if they could change the stoic face of that kid, it must be good. Tooru even found time to see Atsumu after leaving work early one day. They met Kiyoomi for lunch at Perue’s. The hostess led them to Kiyoomi’s table, having already prepared it for four.

Tooru motioned toward the empty chair. “Is someone else joining us?”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “A’course, Kawa. Yer as dense as fuckin’ pudding sometimes, ya know?”

Kiyoomi not so gently nudged Atsumu with his elbow causing the blonde to whine loudly, earning stares from other patrons. “ _ Shut up, Miya _ .” Kiyoomi hissed the words and Atsumu melted into his chair, grumbling behind a menu that he didn’t need. Kiyoomi turned toward Tooru. “Iwaizumi will be joining us.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow and looked around, self-consciously reaching up to straighten his hair. He wished he was wearing contacts instead of glasses that day but his eyes were hurting. He didn’t realize what he was doing until he heard a snort from Atsumu. He glared at the blonde trying to hide a laugh behind his hand. “I hate you.”

“No, ya don’t. Ya love me. I know it, it’s fine. Yer gonna’ have ta’ go through Omi to get to me though.” He winked lewly at Tooru and earned a smack from Kiyoomi. He puffed his lower lip out and leaned his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Why are you so violent, Omi-baby?”

“ _ Do not _ call me that.” Kiyoomi hissed again as he accepted his regular drink from his regular waiter.

Kiyoomi had a schedule that was evident as Tooru watched him do things he’d probably do every single time he went to that restaurant. Tooru took a moment to notice, but Atsumu had been rubbing comforting circles into Kiyoomi’s thigh since they sat down. It was probably out of his routine to have two others joining him for a meal. Atsumu also spoke to the hostess and waiter before they sat, he wiped down the seats even though Tooru was sure he saw restaurant staff doing just that. He also noticed Atsumu had his own supply of sanitizer and wet wipes as well as an extra mask poking out of his pocket. Some people thought Kiyomi just put up with Atsumu but few ever gave thought that maybe they just balanced each other out in their own special way. People always saw the extra things Atsumu did for Kiyoomi but few were privy enough to see when Sakusa ordered the chutoro and akami tuna that Atsumu loved or when Sakusa kissed Atsumu’s fingers when he thought nobody was watching.

Tooru was too busy admiring their relationship to notice Hajime was standing behind him. Hajime rested a hand on Tooru’s shoulder, laughing softly when Tooru jumped in surprise. “It’s nice to see you.”

Tooru beamed up at the darker-haired man. “How are you today?”

Hajime sat in the fourth chair and rubbed his face. “I’m uh- I’m fine. Fine.”

Tooru frowned slightly as he watched Hajime try to jump into the conversation between Kiyoomi and Atsumu as they discussed the specials of the day. Tooru studied him for the entire hour that they hung out for lunch and realized he definitely wasn’t the only one who was stressed from work. Kiyoomi and Atsumu both got separate calls at the same time to return to the courthouse and excused themselves. 

Tooru scooted his chair back and nudged Hajime who looked up at him sleepily. “Can you get out of here?”

Hajime shrugged. “I suppose so, they have it covered.”

“Come on. I want to show you something.”

Tooru took Hajime down the street, toward his office but a few doors down. He was walking back from lunch a few days prior when he saw a palace that served agedashi tofu, he found out it was Hajime’s favorite. On top of that, the small restaurant was connected to an arcade that had older movies playing during the day. That day, the 1998 version of Godzilla was playing and Hajime’s eyes lit up when he saw it.

“How about a movie and a snack? You didn’t really eat anything.” Tooru rubbed the back of his neck as he pointed toward the food stall. 

Hajime shook his head softly and eyed Tooru. “Is this a date, Tooru?”

“Uh- I mean...an impromptu one, I guess?”

“Then yes. Definitely yes.”

Tooru was more into extraterrestrial movies than monster movies but he could appreciate the big monster fun that was Godzilla. Although he was pretty sure there was some vague explanation that Godzilla was a dinosaur or something and originated on earth, he could still appreciate it as  _ some _ kind of alien. Plus, seeing how attentive Hajime was toward the movie made it so much better to watch.Tooru kept glancing over at him as he crunched through the bite sized pieces of tofu. He didn’t flinch that time when Hajime’s hand found his, the soft touch comforting the two of them in more ways they would ever be able to explain. Tooru found himself easily growing attached to Hajime.

They walked back to their cars together for the 7th time, joking about Kiyoomi and Atsumu’s insulting ways of showing each other affection. Tooru threw his head back in laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he fell into a laughing fit.

Hajime had the sudden urge to touch him.

So he did.

He reached in Tooru’s car and cupped his face, smirking slightly when Tooru’s laugh froze, a bright dazed smile still illuminating his features.

“Wha-”

“I want to kiss you.” Hajime said suddenly, loving the redness that started spreading across Tooru’s milky skin. “May I?” Tooru nodded slowly. Hajime pulled Tooru’s face down and their lips grazed each other’s, the touch so light that it didn’t seem real. Tooru gasped softly and leaned forward again, the second kiss was deeper and open-mouthed, their lips molding together as if they were created to compliment one another. Hajime threaded one hand through Tooru’s hair as they pulled apart, tasting each other’s breath. 

Hajime leaned back and out of Tooru’s window, resting his palms against the door. “I’ll see you soon, Tooru.”

Tooru only nodded dumbly in response, still seeing stars when he looked up at Hajime.

The drive home was short and sweet, full of wonder and awe and daydreaming.

Tobio was running around the apartment being chased by Makki in a Chewbacca head. Mattsun was nowhere to be found.

“Uh, where’s-”

“JAIL!” Tobio yelled the words as he zoomed by Tooru, giving him the world's fastest hug around his shin.

Tooru raised both eyebrows as the two began a lightsaber battle in the middle of the living room. He kicked his shoes off and went searching for Mattsun who was in a very precarious position. Jail meant he was duct taped to the wall in the hallway. Tooru stood across from him with his hand on his hip. He gently pulled the duct tape off of Mattsun’s mouth.

“Jail, huh?”

“Yes, I’m here for crimes against the galaxy.”

“Which were?”

“I drank the last carton of strawberry milk.” Mattsun admitted sheepishly. 

“Big mistake.” Tooru scolded, adding strawberry milk to his growing mental grocery list. He slowly removed the rest of the neon green duct tape from Mattsun, snorting at the red stripes he now had painted across his body because he, for whatever reason, was not wearing a shirt underneath all of that duct tape.

“Daddy! He was bad!” Tobio pointed his lightsaber at Mattsun who crumpled to the floor.

“I beg for your forgiveness, Master Oikawa. Please forgive me!”

Makki proceeded to place a foot on Mattsun’s back in a pure move of dominance. “I don’t think we should forgive him. It  _ was _ the last carton. What do you think, Master Oikawa?”

Tooru leaned against the wall as he watched Tobio think about whether or not he should forgive Mattsun. Tooru knew by the look on Tobio’s face that he didn’t remember what exactly Mattsun did and it was best not to remind him. That would just end with Mattsun sleeping vertically as he was taped to Tooru’s hallway wall. 

“It’s okay. He sorry.” Tobio finally saidas Mattsun started actually sweating.

He heaved a heavy sigh and bowed to Tobio. “We must take our leave young Jedi.”

Tobio returned the bow and Tooru had to cover his mouth to laugh. Mattsun and Makki kissed the boy on each cheek and went back to their own apartment. 

“Did you already have dinner, To-love?” 

“Yes, ojisan Makki and ojisan Matti fed me waffles and strawbabies and sugar rice balls.” Tobio stuffed his lightsabers into a long toy box as he explained his eating habits. Tooru secretly hoped Tobio never stopped calling strawberries ‘strawbabies’.

“Bath time?”

Tobio scrunched up his face but went toward the bathroom.

Tobio picked out a short Nightmare Before Christmas book and was asleep before it was finished. Tooru kissed his forehead, smoothed his hair back, and retired to the living room. He changed in pijama pants, put on a random episode of X-Files, and laid along the couch. He felt his phone vibrate and reached for it.

**Hajime:** I want to say something profound about our boys or something cute about us being single dads or something but can I just be honest for a sec

**Tooru:** of course you can, what’s up

**Hajime:** i haven’t been able to stop thinking about your mouth

Tooru raised his eyebrows at the admission. 

**Tooru:** oh?

**Hajime:** kissing you was probably the best decision i’ve made this year

**Hajime:** well that and showing up at the restaurant that day when I wasn’t originally going to

Tooru smiled at his phone and bit his lip.

**Tooru:** the feeling is mutual ;)

“Oops-” Tooru meant to send a happy face and was ready to correct himself when another text came through.

**Hajime:** you with red swollen lips is something I see in my dreams

Tooru smiled wider. He looked down and scolded himself for how much simple words were turning him out, he was already hard. He had never really done any kind of sexting before, not since he was 18 probably, but something about it made him excited.

**Hajime:** don’t mind me, i’m just going to lay here thinking about how you’d look on my bed

**Tooru:** then I’ll lay here doing the same-

**Hajime:** are you alone?

**Tooru:** i am. you?

**Hajime:** it’s just me & Attachedimage.png

Hajime attached a picture of the matching tent that was rising beneath his boxers. Tooru groaned and realized how long it’d been since he had sex. He switched to his camera and sent a similar picture (though he  _ was _ shirtless and  _ might _ have pushed his pajama pants down a little further than necessary).

**Tooru:** Attachedimage.png

**Hajime:** fuck.

Tooru giggled at the response and found himself palming his erection over the soft cotton of his pants. He closed his eyes and could practically see Hajime hovering above him.

**Hajime:** i’m just gonna throw this out there. Ok?

**Tooru:** bring it.

**Hajime:** fuck, you’re hot.

**Hajime:** but really- what i wouldn’t give to feel your mouth on me right now

Tooru slipped his hand under his waistband and hissed at the dry contact. He reached for the lotion he kept in the back of the nightstand (a guy had needs, okay?). He resumed his exploration and groaned quietly as he ran his fingers along his length.

**Tooru:** i would love to taste you in the back of my throat

**Tooru:** while i stroke you slowly

**Hajime:** Attachedimage.png

Hajime’s boxers were nowhere to be found and his flushed cock was hard against his stomach. His  _ ripped _ stomach and how was a damn restaurant manager that fucking built? Tooru’s hand involuntarily moved faster, he wasn’t going to last more than a few minutes. 

**Hajime:** i’m gonna come in like 2 minutes tbh

**Tooru:** then come for me, hajime

Tooru groaned as he tried to click over to his camera, attaching a photo of his hand clutching his dick in a short moment of pause.

**Tooru:** Attachedimage.png

**Hajime:** fuck tooru

**Hajime:** come withme

That was all it took for each of them to spill onto their hands and stomachs. Tooru’s chest heaven as he sent a thank you photo.

**Tooru:** Attachedimage.png

**Hajime:** i honestly wish you could hear how loud that just made me groan

**Tooru:** me too. Goodness, why have you been hiding that body?? We are due for a beach date or pool date or something

**Hajime:** you shirtless at the beach? I’d either be stuck with a towel covering my dick or spend the entire time in the water. But yes. Please.

Tooru smiled as he cleaned himself off. Something about sexting used to make him feel dirty, something about one night stands or fucking a guy on anything soon than a third or fourth date made him feel dirty, but with Hajime all it felt was really, really right.

His phone buzzed a few minutes later as he laid back on the couch.

**Hajime:** hey?

**Tooru:** yes?

**Hajime:** i really like you. I hope you know that.

Tooru’s blush could have changed the color of the entire world.

**Tooru:** good

**Tooru:** because i really like you too <3

**Hajime:** we are overdue for a good date

**Tooru:** what constitutes a ‘good’ date?

**Hajime:** you in my kitchen, i cook you dinner, we watch a movie, i take your clothes off at the end of the night.

**Tooru:** you’re so forward

**Hajime:** you just came all over your stomach for me, Tooru, I think it’s okay?

**Hajime** : unless it’s not then that’s totally fine, i’m not rushing you

**Hajime:** i’m fine just seeing you

**Tooru:** always the gentleman. <3 it’s more than fine. This case has been keeping me pretty busy but it’s going to court soon and I’ll be free for a ‘good’ date. Koushi has been telling me he’d love to host a sleepover

**Hajime:** then let me cordially invite you to my sleepover :)

**Tooru:** i’ll be there.

**Hajime:** goodnight, babe.

Tooru was too busy stupidly grinning at Hajime calling him babe to respond before his head hit the pillow. He typed out a sleepy response and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Coming off of a perfect week with actual time to play with Tobio and late night text sessions with Hajime sent Tooru to work Friday morning with a glow.

Kenma eyed him closely as he held out his hand for whichever snack Tooru bought for him. He always brought something. “What are you so cheery about?”

“Why can’t I just be in a good mood?” Tooru handed Kenma a paper bag with a raspberry scone inside and flashes him a genuine smile.

Kenma cringed at the early morning peppiness and sunk into his chair, answering a phone call with a voice more monotone than usual.

Alas, no day is perfect. Tooru worked through lunch that day but he could see the end in sight with the case he was working on. Their opponent had one last appeal to exhaust that they had plans to shut down before it even got out of the woodwork. He saved the document he was working on, printed it and looked through it one more time before tucking it inside his briefcase. He raised his arms high in the air and yawned dramatically, startling a few interns who were also working in the conference room.

“Makki! Coffee!”

“Make the interns go, Oikawa. I’m not your-”

“Babe, get me coffee.”

“Of course, my little gumdrop.” Makki pressed a sloppy kiss against Mattsun’s temple and skipped out of the conference room.

“I hate the both of you.” Tooru said as he rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

“Don’t hate us because you aren’t getting any.”

“Issei!” Tooru admonished his friend as the interns turned varying shades of red. 

Mattsun snorted and erupted into a disgusting fit of laughter. It continued until Makki came back, joining him in his laughter because it was contagious and not because he knew what he was laughing at. Mattsun pushed his coffee toward Tooru when he wasn’t looking. “From me to you.”

“I’ll fire you.” Tooru grumbled in response.

“You won’t. You enjoy our presence too much.”

“I said fire  _ you _ , not Makki.”

“We come as a package, everyone knows this.” Makki responded. “Have you ever heard Tobio say one of our names without the other?”

Tooru thought back and no, no he hadn’t. Not once. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee. He set the cup down slowly and met Makki’s eyes. “Takahiro Hanamaki. Is this  _ decaf _ ?”

Mattsun studied Tooru’s face and leaned over to whisper in Makki’s eyes. “Run.”

Makki was out of the room before Tooru gathered the strength to throw his coffee at the retreating figure. “I’m going to get real coffee. Goodbye.”

Tooru went back to his office to grab his personal phone. He was reaching for his jacket when there was a soft knock at the door. 

“Hey, you have a minute?”

Tooru’s lips broke into a smile at the sight of Hajime. “Of course I do. What are you doing here?”

Hajime produced a paper bag from his restaurant and two cups of coffee. “I thought you might need a pick-me-up.”

Tooru had to take a deep breath to avoid prematurely telling Hajime that he worshipped the ground he walked on. “You’re a lifesaver.” He nodded toward the couch in his office. “Come sit.”

“How’s your day going?” Hajime inquired as he sat close to Tooru, their thighs lightly touching.

“It’s- eh. It’s fine. It’s going by fast which is nice. How’s yours?” 

“Better now.” Hajime smiled softly at Tooru and lightly kissed his cheek.

Tooru sputtered and set his coffee cup down. “You can’t- how- what!”

Hajime snorted and leaned back on the couch. “You’re so sensitive.”

Tooru squawked indignantly and stared at Hajime who had rolled his head back against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. Tooru glared at his relaxed figure and decided he wanted to un-relax him. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Hajime’s exposed throat.

“Tooru!” Hajime gasped his name and tried to sit up but Tooru quickly swung his leg over Hajime’s thigh, straddling him.

“What’s wrong?” Tooru dragged his teeth down Hajime’s earlobe.

“Somebody could walk in-”

“So?” Tooru pressed kisses along his jawline.

“Are you crazy-”

“You have no idea how crazy I am.” Tooru whispered and he licked across Hajime’s neck, pushing his head back against the couch. 

Hajime moved his hands under Tooru’s thighs and flipped them over, Tooru’s back hitting the couch with a high pitched yelp. “Can you not be quiet?”

“How can I- that was- Hajime!” Tooru swatted at the man above him and received a deep kiss in return. Hajime ran his tongue across Tooru’s bottom lip, requesting entrance and was granted immediately. He licked into Tooru’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and slid his hand beneath Tooru’s untucked shirt to feel the taut skin beneath.

Tooru’s hips raised as he wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck.

Then, the door opened.

“Oikawa, can you sign this for me- Oh fucking fuck, oh my God! Lock the door!” 

Before Hajime or Tooru could turn, the intruder was gone. 

Hajime slowly turned back to Tooru who was rightfully blushing. “Who was that?”

“My receptionist.” Tooru said quietly, looking anywhere but Hajime.

Hajime grunted in response and lifted himself off of Tooru. He shook his head lightly and picked up his coffee cup. “Lock the door next time, dumbass.”

“Wait- no, don’t leave!”

Hajime quieted his immediate whining with another kiss. “I have to get back. I just wanted to bring you coffee.” He kissed Tooru again, slower. “We will pick this back up another time.”

Tooru frowned but nodded in agreement. He needed to get back as well. “See you.”

Tooru walked Hajime to the elevator after they each mentally willed down their erections. He turned to see Kenma darkly glaring at him.

“If I can’t have sex in this office then neither can you.”

Tooru gasped. “Who says you can’t?” He winked at Kenma and ignored his continued glares.

Tooru finished off that day in court as they steamrolled the opposition. Tooru was congratulating his client for a case well done when the courtroom turned into something out of a movie scene. There was a lot of loud shouting at first near the main door. Then there was screaming. Then a shot rang out. 

Tooru thought about how he planned to pick up Tobio early that day. He had bought the ingredients to make pancakes. Tobio loved having an American breakfast for dinner. Tooru made fluffy traditional Japanese pancakes that Tobio couldn’t get enough of after they were doused in powdered sugar and strawberries. He had fatty strips of bacon, their favorite turkey sausages, sweet fresh juice that they had made together the night before.

Tooru blinked rapidly and wondered why he was looking at the world sideways. 

Was he on the floor?

Did he fall?

He must have ducked. He thought he heard a gunshot so he must have ducked. He couldn’t hear any more shouting, however, just a high pitched buzzing that wouldn’t go away. He tried to ask someone but too many people were clamoring around him, shouting something he couldn’t hear. He wanted to ask what was going on but he decided he was going to sleep instead.

Tooru slept for 9 days before his eyes fluttered open.

It wasn’t like the many medical dramas he had seen. There wasn’t anybody sitting at his bedside to greet him and confess their love for him, there were only fluorescent lights, the hospital disinfectant smells, and rhythmic beeping. He reached up to feel for anything on his face but he only felt the tube protruding from his nose. It made him want to gag.

He turned to the side and squinted through the window. He reached for his call button and jammed his thumb into the red one, that ought to get someone’s attention. 

Finally, the flurry of doctors asking him a flurry of questions. Did they expect him to answer all of the questions at once? One by one? Maybe just a summary.

He cleared his throat and swallowed the dryness before he spoke. “Where’s my son?”

A nurse at his side checking his blood pressure smiled gently. “I’ll contact the family he’s with. I’ll have him brought here. You’re a fighter, Mr. Oikawa, do you know that?”

Tooru stared at the ceiling. “Please. It’s Tooru. Please bring me my son.”

Tobio stood outside of the hospital room nervously looking up at the glass. His grandmother squeezed his hand. “It’s okay, Tobio. It’ll be okay.”

Tooru’s mother and father had been taking care of Tobio in the time he was gone. The most days they spent with him the more they realized they needed to be more involved in their son's life. They knew nothing about Tobio and found themselves calling his emergency contact, Koushi Sawamura, frequently.

Tobio entered the room silently and approached the hospital bed. Tooru’s head was turned to the side but Tobio could hear him sniffling quietly like he did when he was hurt. Tobio reached the side of the bed and reached out to touch his dad. Tooru’s head turned slowly and tears immediately spilled out of his eyes.

“You hurt, daddy?” Tobio asked as Tooru lifted him onto the bed. Tobio curled up against Tooru as his dad shifted onto his side.

“I’m okay, To-love.”

“You gonna be gone. I miss you.”

Tooru tried his hardest not to break into sobs as he pulled Tobio as close as he could get. “I missed you too. I won’t leave again. I promise.”

Tobio frowned against his dad’s shirt. “Obaasan no give me strawbaby milk.”

Tooru snorted into Tobio’s hair, remembering all the times she used to keep track of his sugar intake for the sake of his health. It was nice and all, but sometimes a kid needs some strawberry milk. “I’ll get you all the strawberry milk you want. I missed you so much.”

“Oh, dad, look- I got this for you.” Tobio reached into his pocket and slowly unfolded a piece of paper. There was a drawing of four people. Tobio had a grumpy face and he was holding hands with Tooru who was wearing a big smile. Tobio was also holding hands (or maybe punching?) a distinctly ginger-haired boy who was holding hands with another grumpy faced character.

“Is that Hajime?”

Tobio nodded. “Shosho help me draw. He draws good.”

“This is beautiful.”

“Daddy, can we call Shosho? He say his daddy miss you too.”

Tooru took in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes, love, we can call Shouyou.”

Hajime and Shouyou turned up that afternoon. Tobio saw Shouyou first and tackled the boy with a hug. Hajime’s hands were stuffed in his pockets and his eyes were downcast as he entered the room. He looked up and caught Tooru’s eye. He immediately started crying.

“Hey- come here.” Tooru lifted an arm as an invitation for a hug and Hajime relaxed against him.

“Fuck, Tooru. Dammit. Damn you.” Hajime cursed the words quietly against Tooru’s neck.

“Tell me how you really feel-” Tooru responded with a laugh. Hajime pulled back immediately and leaned against him, their foreheads butting noisily. “Ow, why-”

“I love you, Tooru Oikawa. You’re so stupid. I love you and you’re so stupid. You’re a dumbass, you’re an idiot, Tooru. Are you kidding me? I love you and it’s ridiculous and probably too soon and crazy but whatever, fine, I don’t care- you’re just so stupid! You got shot! You’re not even a criminal lawyer for god's sake!” Hajime was whisper-shouting the words as he stroked Tooru’s hair and peppered his face with kisses, leaving the latter man confused.

“Are you- is this a joke?” Tooru’s eyebrows furrowed together as he asked.

“No, idiot! God! This is what I mean. We’ve been on 9 dates. 9! And you’re so stupid.”

“I don’t understand what-”

“ _ I love you _ . You’re moving in with me. Sho and Tobio decided this already. Tobio has been visiting pretty much the entire time that you’ve been dead to the world and he has so much of his shi-stuff at my house. You’re coming home with me. Your equally stupid friends already agreed to help. You’re coming home with me.” Hajime didn’t seem like he was asking.

“Okay.”

“Don’t even try to argu- what?”

“I love you too. Maybe it is too fast or ridiculous or crazy and maybe I am stupid, but I love you too and I will move in with you.”

“You’re not stupid!” 

“Your last 5 minutes of conversation say otherwise.”

Hajime sighed and placed both palms against Tooru’s cheeks. “Tobio calls me otousan. I don’t know where it came from but he called me that exactly 3 nights and-” Hajime checked his watch. “4 hours ago. I almost had a panic attack and he  _ smiled _ at me. That kid doesn’t smile, Tooru.”

Tooru nodded. “I know that.”

“He called me  _ otousan _ -”

“ ‘Tousan! Shosho say I sleep with him tonight, ok?”

“He just did it  _ again _ , Tooru!” Hajime sounded embarrassed and exasperated and stressed and exhilarated all at once and it made Tooru burst out laughing. “This is not funny!”

“It’s kind of funny.” Tooru put his hands over Hajime’s. “I love you so much.”

Their life intertwined in a fast paced blur after Tooru woke up. Tooru took an extended break from work and found himself in a better state than he had been in since he could remember. He loved being a lawyer, he loved helping people, he loved getting things done, he loved the freedom that came with being renown in his profession. More than all of that though, he loved his son. His job was taking him away from that so he decided to make a change. Tooru decided he was only going to do pro-bono cases on the side when needed. He decided since he and Hajime were going to become a family, he was going to take some of the weight off of Hajime as well. He had been working on a new project with a stay at home dad that Tooru had become close to and they ended up creating a business together. 

Tooru invited all of their friends over on a Friday night for the reveal party. He had a video presentation and everything as his new business partner had phenomenal computer skills.

“Everyone, everyone- quiet down!” Tooru attempted to shush the conversations noisily occupying their living room. 

“GUYS!” Hajime roared over the volume. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Iwaizumi! There are children present!” Makki covered the ears of Mattsun as there was not a single child present. 

Hajime beamed a steamed bun at Makki’s head and he yelped loudly. “Babe, please continue.”

Tooru grinned at his boyfriend and motioned to his new business partner. “Video, go!”

A sigh permeated the room, but he started the video that had a very beautiful designed logo 

_ Tooji Catering _

“What the fu-” Atsumu started before Sakusa elbowed him hard in the stomach. Atsumu’s questioning turned into wheezing.

“Tooji?” Hajime asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s cute, right?” Bokuto asked, beaming as a clear indicator that he had some kind of input into the name.

Keiji sighed again, a little louder. “It’s Keiji and Tooru combined together. It was Bokuto’s idea.”

Hajime stifled a laugh as he glanced at Keiji who had a constant look of disinterest on his face. Hajime saw past that because his eyes were bright as he stared at his husband, the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned, and he had a barely there lush on his face that only happened when Bokuto was grinning at him the way he was then. It was heart melting to say the least. Hajime saw past his facade because the same exact thing happened to him when he looked at Tooru. The same damn thing. 

He listened intently to Tooru’s presentation even though all he could focus on at times was the pinkness of his lips and the way his forearms flexed when he used his hands to make a point. The presentation itself was genius, Tooru was a genius, Keiji was a genius- they would make a perfect team. Pairing up with his restaurant was going to lift an enormous weight off of his shoulders as Hajime found himself running the catering portion of the business himself. Having help from Tooru and Keiji would be an enormous help.

However, he was still thinking about Tooru’s mouth. It was embarrassingly distracting and he found himself crossing and uncrossing his legs multiple times, happy that he had a decorative pillow to clutch. 

He pulled Tooru aside when the presentation was done and he received a standing ovation (one that Bokuto made everyone agree to do beforehand because Keiji was nervous). 

“What time are the boys back?” Hajime asked as he pulled Tooru against his chest.

Tooru melted against him, lazily looping his arms around Hajime’s neck. “Not until tomorrow evening. Koushi is one of those strange people that loves being surrounded by kids so he has their girl, the twins and our monsters until tomorrow.  _ Voluntarily _ .” Tooru leaned in to whisper the last words and Hajime took the chance of closeness to swipe his tongue against Tooru’s ear, smirking as the taller man gasped quietly. 

“What time does  _ everyone else _ leave?”

“I will kick them out right now.” Tooru immediately turned to start making everybody leave. Hajime laughed and gripped his wrist. “Not yet, I don’t want to be rude.”

“Hajime, baby, I don’t give a flying fu-”

“Are you kicking us out for sex?”

Tooru groaned without turning around to see who was interrupting.

“You heathens.

“Absolute heathens.”

“We were going to leave to have sex.”

“You didn’t need to kick us out.”

“So rude.”

“So fucking rude.”

Makki and Mattsun stood with identical expressions and crossed arms. 

Tooru groaned louder and leaned back against Hajime, slumping at the waist. “ _ Hajimeeeeee- _ ”

“Goodbye lovebirds!” Makki and Mattsun exited.

Enter, Atsumu and Kiyoomi.

“What was that ‘bout sex?” Atsumu questioned with his trademark smirk.

“Quiet, Miya.”

Atsumu frowned and looked over at Kiyoomi. “C’mon babe, don’ call me Miya!” 

Kiyoomi snorted and lowered his face mask. “We are not leaving for sex. It’s rude.”

“It’s really not, Kiyoomi, I promise.” Tooru responded confidently. 

“Fine. Then we are leaving for sex. Goodbye. Great presentation, I’d order from you.” Kiyoomi’s honesty was the highest compliment Tooru and Keiji’s new business would receive. 

Atsumu’s face lit up but Kiyoomi quickly dragged him away by the sleeve of his jacket.

“Is everyone leaving?” Bokuto asked from across the living room. 

“Everyone is leaving to go have sex.” Tooru explained ignoring the pinch he got from Hajime.

“We should do that too.” Keiji said as he packed up his bag. Keiji and Bokuto knew all too well what a rarity a night alone was. They were out of the house in less than three minutes. 

Hajime cleaned up the living room as Tooru cleaned up the kitchen. Hajime threw a bag of trash into the trash can out front then went to find Tooru. He had disappeared from the kitchen.

Tooru was patiently waiting in their bedroom upstairs. Despite the time that had passed, Hajime and Tooru had not had any kind of sex that wasn’t done via text or a very explicit phone call when Tooru had to work well past midnight. After Tooru was shot, Hajime let him heal for longer than Tooru would have liked but he never once voiced that complaint, Hajime was just trying to make sure he felt better.

But he  _ did _ feel better and he  _ had  _ felt better for some time. 

So, he was naked on their bed. It made sense to him.

Hajime pulled open their bedroom door a few minutes later and it made sense to him too. His jaw dropped as he realized he hadn’t seen Tooru completely naked and the many dick pictures he had saved on his phone absolutely did not do the man justice. He was long and lean and his stomach was tight and his cock was leaking and-

“Shower with me?” Hajime asked as he pulled his shirt off.

Tooru’s jaw also dropped. They never did make their beach/pool date. Hajime was more ripped than any late 20’s restaurant owning man should be. Tooru knew he went to the gym 4 or so days a week but  _ goodness- _ the lines across his abs, cutting into his hips, the veins in his biceps, the obvious erection he was sporting-

“Absofuckinglutely.”

They stumbled backwards into the bathroom, Hajime reaching behind him to turn the water on in his walk-in shower. Tooru reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. Hajime pulled Tooru into the shower with him and turned him around. 

“Let me wash your hair.” Hajime murmured the words against Tooru’s back, the 5 cm difference had Hajime pressing open mouthed kisses to Tooru’s shoulders. He reached for the body wash and rubbed it down the front of Tooru’s body.

“Mhmm.” Tooru hummed softly, leaning his head forward under the spray of water.

Hajime ran shampoo through his hair, the fancy expensive stuff that he learned Tooru liked. It smelled like oranges and vanilla and fit him so damn well. Tooru groaned as Hajime rinsed his hair. Haijmed squirt conditioner onto his palm and massaged it onto his scalp. His soft gasps and groans at the pressure were going directly to Hajime’s lower half.

They rinsed off together. Tooru pushed his hips back against Hajime who slid his hand around to grasp Tooru. He stroked Tooru slowly at first, thumbing his slit and rubbing the precum around and down his shaft. 

“Ha-Ha-Ahh-Hajime- you have to stop- I don’t- fuck-” Tooru’s words were coming in gasps as Hajime sunk his teeth into the taller man’s shoulder. “I don’t- let’s go- bed- I want you-”

Hajime reluctantly released him and pulled him out of the shower. He followed Tooru into the bedroom after they lightly dried off. Tooru’s knees hit the bed and he fell forward, landing on his hands and knees.

“No, no. Wait-” Tooru turned and frowned at Hajime’s words. “No, it’s not- I just want to see you.”

Tooru turned over, blush erupting across his face and tracking down his chest and stomach. He looked up at Haime with wide eyes. “Is this okay?”

“This is-  _ you _ are perfect.” Hajime moved between his legs, gently spreading Tooru’s knees apart. Hajime kissed his lips softly and slid his hand down Tooru’s body until he was stroking him again. “So perfect.”

Tooru raised his hips toward Hajime’s hand and Hajime took that opportunity to slip his hand between Tooru’s cheeks, feeling the wetness already there. He looked up at Tooru. “Did you-”

Tooru’s increased blush answered his question. Tooru spent the minutes Hajime took to finish cleaning the kitchen and take out the trash preparing himself. He had zero shame about that. He simply nodded his head and motioned toward the dresser. “There’s lube. And uh- a condom if you want one.”

“ _ If _ I want one?”

Tooru couldn’t blush any more, there was nowhere for it to go. “I mean- you don’t have to. I don't- it’s- just you. For...a while. It’s just you.”

Hajime grabbed the lube and the lube only. He opened the cap and grimaced slightly as the liquid hit his erection. “They should make a lube warmer. They make bottle warmers, why not lube warmer?”

Tooru dissolved into laughter, an embarrassing amount. “Hajime- god. Shut up.”

Hajime grinned as he hovered over Tooru, his palms on either side of his head. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, his nose, his eyes, his forehead. “I love you, Tooru.”

“Shut up!” Tooru whined as he squirmed beneath Hajime’s larger frame. Tooru spread his knees wider, sliding his thighs against Hajime’s thicker one. His laughter faded into a soft smile as he looked up, tracing Hajime’s jaw with his thumb. “I love you, too. Now...fuck me. Pleasee-ah-ah.”

Hajime pushed inside of Tooru before he finished his request. He swallowed Tooru’s groans as they escaped his mouth, stilling himself as he felt Tooru clench around his cock. 

“Please- move. Movemovemove-” Tooru’s words were jumbled as he dug his nails into Hajime’s shoulders, lifting his hips and moaning at the contact.

Hajime pulled back and snapped his hips downward, he continued like that until Tooru was a mumbling mess beneath him, not really saying anything that resembled actual words. He lifted Tooru’s leg, hooking his elbow underneath Tooru’s knee. Tooru’s moan turned high pitched as Hajime brushed his prostate. Hajime thrust again at that same angle, watching Tooru’s face twist in pleasure.

He wrapped his fingers around Tooru and it took one- two- three pumps before he spilled over Hajime’s hands. Hajime quickened his pace and rode out his own orgasm, burying his face in Tooru’s neck as he got closer.

“Can I- can I- Tooru-”

“ _ Yes!  _ Ah, yes- yes, inside-” 

Hajime lasted another 3 seconds after Tooru granted him permission.

He panted against Tooru’s neck, lightly kissing his sweat slick skin.

“I think we need to shower again.” Tooru noted with a laugh.

“Nng. Notmoving-” Hajime was then turned into a mumbling mess as he tried not to collapse against Tooru.

Tooru maneuvered under and around him, disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes. He came back with a warm cloth to clean Hajime. Hajime groaned at the contact, almost wishing he had the energy to get hard again as Tooru’s rubbed the rough cloth between his legs.

“Control yourself-” Tooru giggled as he tossed the small towel in a hamper.

“Iloveyou-” Hajime was still muttering words into a pillow.

Tooru smirked at the lifeless looking body stretched across the bed. “You brute. At least cuddle with me after.”

Hajime barely lifted one arm in invitation. “M’here.”

Tooru slipped beneath his arm and pulled the comforter over both of them. “We should send the boys to sleepovers more often.”

Hajime spent his last moment of consciousness agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Join Fanfiction Corner Discord :)  
> https://discord.gg/n7cnCR4


End file.
